


On Desert Island Part 1

by Lilian_84



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_84/pseuds/Lilian_84
Summary: A very hot story about meeting Brian May on desert island.
Relationships: Brian May/You





	On Desert Island Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brian May as a sexy, half-wide astronomer.

Your boyfriend was a real prick. He was a very silly, boring man, with whom you’ve never experienced anything nice. Since a long time you want to leave him, but you aren’t brave enough. You have no idea how to do this. He took the control on you and he surrounds you from all sides. There’s nothing you can about this. You accepted that situation and you wait for some change.   
He promised you to take you on a picturesque desert island. This is only one reason why you are still in that sick relationship.   
-Just look, (x/y) what a beautiful place! We are almost there. Just think, my Darling, we’ll making love in such beautiful surrounding till we lose our strength  
You sigh heavily.  
„You idiot! As I know you all you can do is jerk off. Honestly, I’m not sure if you can do it right”  
You said in thoughts to your boyfriend.  
Meanwhile, you and him were approaching to the shore. Your boyfriend, despite of the fact, that he was an idiot, had right. The Island was really beautiful. It was surrounded by clear blue sea. A lot of green vegetation and colorful flowers make this Island very impressive and picturesque. You speech less with impression. Sadly, you don’t had so many time to admire that breathtaking landscape, because your boyfriend said to you to hurry up and go out of the boat quckly. You obiediently did as he said. When you was on the shore, something,or rather someone pick your attention. Not far away from you you noticed an unknown man. He was sitting on the Hill. He seemed very serious and lost in his thoughts. In front of this man you noticed some kind of telescope. But it wasn’t so important. You couldn’t take your eyes off the man on the hill. He had an impresive, quite long black curls, his hair was blowing by the wind. You’ve never seen such beautiful, black curly hair before. This man had a very beautiful face with noble, gentle features. His forehead was high, his nose had a perfect shape, his mouth were full, seductively pouted. He was dressed only in a loincloth on his hips. He was sitting so you couldn’t judge if he is tall or not, but you guessed he is very tall. His whole body was beautifully tanned. His chest was perfectly shaped, his arms were hairy and seems very strong. His fingers were long, slim and skillful at the same time. He had extremely long, shapely legs. You’ve never seen such beautiful man as the man on the Hill. When you looked at him, you forgot about the whole world. Sadly, your boyfriend remind you that he is still here with you.  
\- What are you staring at? Come on, we gotta find a place to sleep.  
You sigh heavily and follow him.  
You and your boyfriend spent your days constantly in the same way. You were bored and frustrate. Your boyfriend was very annoying, selfish, conceited and rude for you. He provoked quarrels and treated you terribly. You did what is in your power to avoid him. You were leaving your common place of living only when you had such possibility. You wanted be as far away from that annoying, rude guy as it’s possibile. Every time you hope that during your alone walks on the island you’ll meet the unknown man who impressed you so much. He was in your mind all the time. You started fantasising of him. Sometimes you met him. He was looking at you curiosly. It seemed he really likes you. You saw it in his beautiful, shiny hazel eyes. You and the unknown man start looking at each other with fascinaton and amazement. During the meetings you noticed an impressive bulge underneath his sash. It made you very horny. Your breasts were swollen and your pussy were getting wetter every time he was looking at you in that way. You realized you are in love with that stunningly beautiful, exciting man. You had hope he feels the same for you. Unfortunately, you and this man were too shy to come closer and start the conversation. You strongly believed that one day will happen something what make you closer to him. Meanwhile, your boyfriend was more and more rude, cruel and violent for you. He start to rise his voice on you, upset you and talk to you cruel, nasty things. What is more, he wanted to hit you. You tried avoid him, but it was a very difficult task. He was taller and stronger than you. He don’t let you go too far from him. He had every your step under his control. You felt unhappy and frightened. You trembled with a huge fear. You was afraid of your life. One Day, your boyfriend was more cruel and mean than usual. He wanted to make love to you but you refused him. It made him very angry. He took you violently in his arms and start shaking you with all his strength. You tried free yourself from his embrace. You cried and screamed, but nobody can hear you. Your boyfriend was very mad:  
\- calm down, bitch! You have to do what I say  
And he slapped you in the face with all his might.  
You screamed as loudly as you could.  
Then the unknown man whose name was Brian, appeared unexpectedly. He was taller and stronger than your pathetic boyfriend. Your boyfriend looked opposite Brian as a little child. Brian took him out of you and he started hit and dig your boyfriend violently. They both fighted with each other for a long time. Brian slapped your boyfriend on the face with all his strength and dig him on stomach. Brian hit him and knicked him until he passed out.Your nasty boyfriend was overcomed by Brian. Brian put him down through the abyss. Now you and Brian can be sure that he will never hurt you again.   
You were barely live from fear. Whole your body was trembling with a huge frightening and tears were running from your eyes. It’s very hard for you to believe that you are safe now, but this is the truth. Brian saved your life. Although you are sore and still frightened, you get up and come closer to Brian. You and him are opposite each other and stare at each other’s eyes. In awhile Brian draws you to him and takes you in his arms. He cuddles you strongly. You are full of emotions and you burst in tears. Brian tights you strongly and tenderly strokes your hair. He do his best to consolate you and to bring you relieve after those traumatic times. Brian covers with wet, tender kisses your whole face until he go to your mouth and start kiss them passionately. He gives you a deep, tender French Kiss. Your tongues connect in a deep, passionato kiss. Brian’s one hand goes to your ass and squeezes it strongly. You have only a short dress on yourself, without any undies, so that gesture of Brian gives you a lot of pleasure. Other Brian’s hand starts caress your swollen, enticing breasts. Brian’s slim, long fingers tease your cute nipples. Your nipples getting hard with Brian’s caresses. When Brian start licking and sucking them, you moan with ecstasy. Brian licks your boobs passionately.You feel Brian’s other hand caressing your pussy. Brian slide his fingers inside you and tease your G-spot. You are wet with ecstasy…Sweet juices spill out of your pussy. Brian noticed this and kneels under you to lick them all. You groan with excitment, you’re about to cum. Brian licks your pussy with his tongue and suck you deep and slowly. The passion of you both are growing. Brian’s cock is in his full erection, He is very huge and hard, ready for wild fucking.   
\- Do you want me inside you?  
He asks you quietly, with heavy with desire voice.  
\- Yes please  
This is all you can whisper to him with your voice weak with desire  
\- But I don’t have any condoms  
\- It doesn’t matter, I want you raw. Please, Brian, fuck me  
You moan  
You don’t have to ask him twice. Brian enters you violently. His hard cock fucks you faster and faster.  
You go higher to your orgasm.   
After that Brian takes you in his arms, kisses you pasionately and takes you to the hut where you was living with your ex boyfriend. He puts you on the bed and caress you in his arms. You and Brian haven’t enough of heat caresses. You start cover with Kisses whole Brian’s gorgeous, tanned chest. Your tongue lick every inch of his divine chest. You go lower to his flat, sexy tummy. The hair around his enticing tummy make you very horny. You plant the kisses on his stomach. Brian’s passion is growing. You are so near to his increidible, big cock. You take him in your hands and play with him for a while. You feel as he is getting harder and harder. You take him into your mouth, deep into your throat and suck him intensively. Brian moans with pleasure. You suck and caress him with your mouth until Brian cum into your throat. You swallow his cum which tastes heavenly. Brian’s cock is still in his full impressive size. He wants to be in you again. You take him into your hands and slide him into your wet, wanting pussy. You ride his cock until Brian and you reach multiple orgasm. After that you both are resting in tight embrace. Brian’s cock is still deep in your womanhood. You beg him to not enter out of you as long as it’s possible. Your big gest dream come true. Finally he is with you and in you.


End file.
